


【Galo x Lio】灭火

by kuchiki_game



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, galolio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 第一次写这个cp，嗯试一下好了。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【Galo x Lio】灭火

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写这个cp，嗯试一下好了。

Lio的火到现在还是会爆发。  
秉承着有火就要灭的原则，消防员Galo还是会尽职尽责去灭火，这种情况大概一周会有一次，有时候严重起来3-4天就会有一次。  
“Galo……Galo……”  
糟糕，火场传来Lio痛苦的叫声，他应该被自己的火包围了吧。Galo着急地想要去灭掉火源，但是作为消防员，做好防范工作是很重要的。首先为了保护自己，也为了保护Lio，要在自己身上涂满消防液，他第一次现场见习使用的消防工具。在淡绿色的液体涂满身体后，Galo便迫不及待地冲进去灭火，他手头的东西只有一个红色的灭火器，这也足够了。  
眼前是一扇粉红色的大门，大门似乎已经坏掉，实在难以打开，不过门和墙壁之间有个细缝，勉强能把手伸进去。Galo小心地从缝隙里伸指头，试着能不能从里侧打开门，但是火龙毫不留情地冲过来烫伤了他的手，吓得他迅速把手缩了回来。  
“这么严重的吗？Lio。”  
没办法，这样子只能强攻了！  
Galo手持灭火器，朝着大门使劲敲打，大概敲打了5次左右，大门就变得毫无招架之力，被Galo强行破入。  
“Lio！”  
Galo冲进火场的一瞬间，开始呼唤对方的名字。从远处也能听到对方的回应。  
“Galo，快点，我要融化了……”  
我这就来救你，Galo背上灭火器，朝内部进发。火龙们发现了消防员，疯狂吐出火焰，想要包围他。下一秒，Galo便灵活地退回原位。  
“太嫩了！”  
Galo抄起灭火器，朝着火龙喷出泡沫，下一瞬间，龙便成为了一个不会动弹的雕塑。Galo乘胜追击，踏着泡沫继续攻击另一只火龙，每次敌方攻击的时候，Galo便退回几步，再趁对方不注意追击进攻。几个回合下来，路上的火几乎都被冻结。  
Galo没闲着，他擦擦额头上的汗，继续朝着深处进发，寻找火源。  
大概到了比较深的建筑某处，Lio的声音也逐渐躁起来。Galo通过经验，翻找起周围，这里温度比其他地方都高，应该在这附近了。果然，在他用灭火器敲打了附近的地砖后，其中一个地砖下面蹙地一声，冒出了紫色的火焰。体积大到几乎能吞噬了他。Galo露齿而笑，只要找到了火源，就一定能救出Lio。  
之前为了对付火龙用掉了一半的二氧化碳泡沫，如果剩余不多，很容易在后面因为没有足够的泡沫而灭火失败。Galo抄起手里的灭火器，使用物理撞击，将火焰全部集中到一起。因为长时间和火焰战斗，Galo的皮肤被烧得发红，汗流浃背。他把阀门开到最大，义无反顾地朝着那一簇火焰攻击，将灭火器里所有的泡沫都用来摧毁这火源。  
“就是那里……”  
Lio指示着，他也被火场的高温烧的红扑扑的。Galo一直盯着灭火这件事，在危险扑灭过后才仔细看了Lio。火场空气稀薄，让他喘不过气，身上和Galo一样热得冒汗。  
“怎样，凉爽很多了吧……”  
Galo摸上对方蓬松的头发，把他抱在怀里，并成功救出火场。

“Galo，说不定以后，我每天都要着一次火……”  
Galo惊到下巴都要掉下来，每天工作上灭火就很累了，以后还要给Lio灭火，这个日子感觉过的会很艰难……  
他把脸埋在枕头上，什么话都不想说了。


End file.
